User talk:Hawa11anGam3r
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Hawa11anGam3r! Thanks for your edit to the Tsun Gravier page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Zicoihno (talk) 12:15, May 26, 2014 (UTC) We got permission to make Sapphire Dragon SlayerKiddBoy (talk) 17:35, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hawa, it's Bombkid. Listen I was wondering if we could make a page for the members of the Kane family. You could handle Dairen's half of the family, and I could handle Fern's side. We could split Marcus. Just send the names of the members of the family members we came up with (I kinda forgot them), and I'll set up the page for us. thnx [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 21:29, July 10, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Hello there. I've been looking at your Sorrow Ocean Guild page and I wanted to ask, how do you change the appearence and colours of the members table? I've been trying to find out how but I've been having no luck. Minticus Maximus (talk) 13:39, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Crow Harper Why are you editing my article AGAIN?KiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 15:14, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Regarding Crow Well Hawa If you want you can have Crow Harper as I think you would do a good job with himKiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 19:56, August 1, 2014 (UTC) he's all yoursKiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 01:43, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead ^^--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 03:55, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Toveri Alliance Hey there, have you thought of who you want your 5 person team to be for Sorrow Ocean? I was going to start planning it once i got the teams in from everyone. Lady Komainu (talk) 17:57, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Yeah the 5 I've chosen are Rowan Harper, Ramsey Obelisk, Amunet Fukayna, Shuya Toriyama and Willow Aria. Hawa11anGam3r (talk) 18:13, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Awesome, well the games wont start until the third week of March, so you have some time to beef up your characters (like putting spells on the two characters that dont have any, since you wouldnt have any attacks to choose from...haha), and we have time to plan the events and matches. But thanks for letting me know! I look forward to it. Lady Komainu (talk) 18:23, February 12, 2016 (UTC) I went ahead and added some details on how the GMG will be ran. It starts on April 1st. Time limits are at the bottom of the Grand Magic Games X800 page. I will let you know what stories/fights you will be judging when the time comes. Which 3 mages will you be using for the one on one fights? --Lady Komainu (talk) 19:13, February 14, 2016 (UTC) The trio I'll be using for the one on one fights are Rowan Harper, Ramsey Obelisk and Willow Aria.--Hawa11anGam3r (talk) 19:18, February 14, 2016 (UTC) GMG X800 Hey there! So I have the basic set up all ready for the Grand Magic Games X800, so check it out and let me know if I need to clarify anything. The matches have been fully posted for day 2, as well as which match you will be judging. If you know who you are going to have as your two 2-man teams, let me know and I can fill in the day 3 matches. Other than that, you will still have until April 1st to edit your characters, unless you feel they are ready and you want to start sooner than that. Hope youre excited, because I know I am! --Lady Komainu (talk) 22:30, February 22, 2016 (UTC) For the 2 person teams the teams will consist of Rowan Harper/Ramsey Obelisk and Shuya Toriyama and Amunet Fukayna. As for the mages can't do much with Shuya since he currently uses Gravity Change and as far as Amunet Fukayna can't really think of any more spells for her at the moment. For the page itself will het back to you on that one later.--Hawa11anGam3r (talk) 23:02, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Perhaps you should give Shuya another magic? As well as some natural abilities? Maybe say what kind of fighting styles he uses? What weapon he uses? He seems to have nothing on his page, so you definitely have room to work with. Also, to reply to me, you should post on my talk page; not your own. Just click the word "(talk)" next to my name to go to my talk page. --Lady Komainu (talk) 23:36, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Just wanted to make sure that you were still interested in starting the GMG at the end of the month. That gives you 18 days to finish making the last final touches on your characters, then we can each start our guild story for day one of Grand Magic Games X800. Let me know that youre still interested! --Lady Komainu (talk) 16:33, March 13, 2016 (UTC) GMG X800 Alright so we have 1 week exactly until the start of the GMG, so I thought I would give you guys a heads up so you can put those last touches on your characters. As with traditional RP common courtesy, a mage will only be allowed to use the spells listed on their page during the fight. After looking over some of the mage participating I saw that there was no spells listed on their page...if this is the case when the matches start, I feel it is only fair to allow them to use canon spells that are in their ability range. That being said, if you don't have spells listed on their page, you should really get on that if you want a fighting chance during day 2 and 3. Anyways, day 1 will consist of writing a story with the members of your guild's team that incorporates the traps listed on the GMG page. When you have started your page, please edit the GMG page and add it to the first day section. You will have 14 days to complete this story as best you can, and at the end of the time one of the other guild masters will grade your page based on the criteria listed and assign it a point value. Please take a look at who you will be grading. If we want, we can have a sort of "opening ceremony" page where you can write a brief introduction of your guild and its participating members. Dialogue between guilds would be kept to a minimum though, as a page with multiple editors can get chaotic. Let me know if this is something that would interest you, and I can create a page for it. If you have any questions or suggestions, let me know! I'm excited to get this started and may the best guild win! --Lady Komainu (talk) 00:34, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Ok, if its easier for you, you can always leave a message on my page with your title name and I can create a page for your first day story. The second and third day will probably be made by your opponents. And ok Ill see how the others feel about an openning ceremony, and Ill link you to the page if it gets made. --Lady Komainu (talk) 00:46, March 26, 2016 (UTC) The X800 Grand Magic Games Opening Ceremony!. You are the only guild left to go--Lady Komainu (talk) 22:07, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Sounds good to me! Did you need me to make the page? -Lady Komainu (talk) 15:01, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Sorrow Ocean Wades Through the Tides-Lady Komainu (talk) 18:37, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Alright my friend, there is only 25.5 hours left for day one of this GMG so I hope you are pleased with what you have on your guild's story page! So just to make you aware, once we reach the time limit I will post a comment on each story page to signify that it has come to a close. Then, as a judge, you will have 48 hours to read over the story you got assigned and judge the story based on creativity (5 points), character involvement (5 points), use of scenarios (5 points), riddle answer (2 points), and overall story (3 points). Giving a total of 20 possible points for the first day. You will give this score in a comment on the story page, as well as any additional comments you want to say (for example, where the story lost points, or perhaps something you really enjoyed about it.). Like I said, you have 2 days to give the story a score, but if all the stories are graded by the first day we can go ahead and start the fights for day 2. I would appreciate it if you would leave a message on my talk page once you are done grading your story and if you want to start day 2 early. The story you have been randomly assigned to grade is Grand Magic Games X800: Purple Phoenix Blazing Through The Maze; if the team has already completed their story, you are welcome to start grading it now. Let me know if you have any questions! --Lady Komainu (talk) 22:33, April 13, 2016 (UTC) GMG Riddle So for this first day of the GMG we have until April 15th at 12AM UTC . That gives about 7 more days to finish up the rest of your traps. I have to wait until at least a majority (4/6) guilds reach the room to post the riddle. If that quota isnt met in 4 days, I will post the riddle then, along with the description of the room it is located in ( in order to exit the maze it will require you to interact with the room). I want to wait to make it fair to the other teams, so no one cheats of each other to get the answer, so please do your best to get your team to the end. You'll then get 2 days to read your assigned story and post a review and grade it. Then we get to start the fun part of the physical fights! Just wanted to give a heads up since one guild (Dragon Gunfire), has already made it to the riddle room. --Lady Komainu (talk) 01:57, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Seems our second team has reached the riddle room! I still need 2 more teams to get there to be able to post the riddle though. Just a reminder to all of you that there is about 4 days and 6ish hours until this round is over, so you may want to get your team going on completed the 5 traps. Best of luck! --Lady Komainu (talk) 17:17, April 10, 2016 (UTC) you going to post on your story? Lady Komainu (talk) 21:25, April 11, 2016 (UTC) I said there is 25 hours left. So yes you have time to edit still. --Lady Komainu (talk) 22:54, April 13, 2016 (UTC) you should probably leave a comment on the purple phoenix page explaining the score you gave them. --Lady Komainu (talk) 23:57, April 15, 2016 (UTC) So considering that all the first day matches have been judged and scored, I say it is fair to say that we can go ahead and start the second day matches. We will give the second round a little extra time, it will run until April 24th 12AM UTC. You can go ahead and contact your opponent and start your match. --Lady Komainu (talk) 01:43, April 17, 2016 (UTC) You will be fighting User:Ripcordkill345, User:Aiden Cordelia, and User:VentusLight. You can find the matches on Grand Magic Games X800. --Lady Komainu (talk) 02:03, April 17, 2016 (UTC) You might want to start the matches with people... --Lady Komainu (talk) 04:58, April 18, 2016 (UTC) You should get in touch with them. That way you can decided on a title. That's why I left their usernames as links on my last message. -Lady Komainu (talk) 05:25, April 18, 2016 (UTC) hmm im thinking something like "Demon vs God the demonic clashes with the mighty" so something like that Ripcordkill345 (talk) 06:01, April 18, 2016 (UTC) cool you can make the page im heading to bed Ripcordkill345 (talk) 06:08, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Hey! I was kind of busy for a little while there. If you havent already started the match with a name, Aiden Cordelia's nickname for the title could be the red tiger as that seems to be what everyone else is doing. If you have started it could you send me a link? I look forward to working with you!Aiden Cordelia (talk) 06:25, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Yeah looks good to me!Aiden Cordelia (talk) 18:36, April 19, 2016 (UTC) GMG Day 2 Judging So if I'm not mistaken, you're the judge for the fight between William Harrison and Reed Yuriko on X800 Grand Magic Games: Earth, Wind, and Fire. Well, Rip and I ended the fight recently. It ended in William's victory, but because you're our judge I thought it would make sense to get your opinion. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 03:01, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Of course. That's why I linked it to you. I was expecting you to read it first. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 03:12, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Alright, so technically all the fights have finished deciding a winner, most through their own accord by forfeiting or writing in that they lost. These rulings do depend on whether or not the judges agree with what the contestants decided, but because a winner was chosen by those participating, I feel it is reasonably fair to give the judges 12 more hours to change the ruling if they don't agree. Aside from that, I think people can go ahead and start their matches while those 12 hours are going on. The matches will just get an extra 1.5 days. What do you think? Let me know if you feel this is fair and want to start early. We would end the next round May 6th at 12am UTC. -Lady Komainu (talk) 12:44, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Well, since we can start teh next match, I'm going to start the page for our battle. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 12:48, April 24, 2016 (UTC) X800 Grand Magic Games: Fast as the Wind Black Dwarf Star (talk) 13:00, April 24, 2016 (UTC) GMG Day 3 Hey there, it's Celeste. Queen can't get on for a little while longer, but I would be happy to start our battle. We were thinking something like The Maelstrom vs The Slayers, but I'm interested to hear your ideas as well :) CelestialSpiritQueen (talk) 21:32, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Celeste again, I made the page. You'll find it here if you haven't already. CelestialSpiritQueen (talk) 23:35, April 25, 2016 (UTC) We have 4.5 hours left for this last round of the GMG, then the judging begins. --Lady Komainu (talk) 18:22, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Times up, you can go ahead and start judging Grand Magic Games X800: The Phoenix Maidens vs The Warrior Guard -Lady Komainu (talk) 00:13, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Once the scores have been tallied up for the GMG, did you want to do a closing ceremony RP where we announce the winners and the guild masters can say stuff about their teams performance? --Lady Komainu (talk) 00:53, May 6, 2016 (UTC) You're the last one left to judge their match. -Lady Komainu (talk) 21:09, May 6, 2016 (UTC) I went ahead and made the The X800 Grand Magic Games Closing Ceremony!, you can post your masters speech, I will just be putting them in the order of how the victors were announced. And I want to say thank you for taking the time to do this with us, it was amazing having so many guilds participate. I hope you would be up for doing something like this again, but most of all, I hope you had fun! --Lady Komainu (talk) 22:00, May 6, 2016 (UTC) New Toveri Leaders Well it has been awhile since I've mentioned anything about the Toveri Alliance we are all a part of, so surprise! haha. But anyways, down to business: As some of you have seen Aether Cade is no longer master of Dragon Gunfire, meaning that one of the "sub commanders" are no longer part of the alliance, which leaves a spot open. So we will need to vote on who we think should fill that spot; but because we have had 4 new guilds join the alliance since this last meeting was held, I figure we might as well just vote on all 3 positions again. Meaning that we will be electing a potentially new leader, and two potentially new sub leaders. We can either do this one of two ways: we can just vote via talk pages of who we want to take the spots as leader and sub leaders, or we can all write a story together and call an "alliance meeting" of all the guilds and their sub guilds to decide the fate of the alliance. Please let me know on my talk page, which one you prefer and i will start the story page if need be. One additional thing is that I was going to create a Wizard Saints page for the alliance's own magic council storyline (since there are tons of different councils), so we can nominate our own 10 wizards saints, giving us each a chance to show off our characters and see if others vote for them. The thing is this will actually only be 8 available spots, since both Shōjirō Kusaka and Zora Halo have been recognized as Wizard Saints in our "canon" stories. So look out for that page and leave a comment on it of who you want to nominate! Let me know if there is any questions. --Lady Komainu (talk) 01:21, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Hey Gamer, so with the story coming up to pick new toveri leaders, as well as the Wizard Saints (Toveri) voting that we will have to do, I was wondering if you would download the kik app for your phone? We have 7 of the guilds already part of a group so that we can talk privately and such, making our votes and reasoning less public than talk pages. Plus having a group there would make it easier to organize our Toveri story and not have to go between talk pages for votes and order and stuff. My kik is Lady_Komainu if you want to add me, I just think this will be a lot easier for everyone if we all had the app. --Lady Komainu (talk) 19:31, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Toveri Thing Hello there Hawa11an, it's Celeste! We, the guild masters who make up the Toveri Council, have recently been discussing the rules to the Wizard Saints for the Alliance and would like to get your thoughts on allowing reformed dark mages to become a Saint. Do you think it's totally fine to allow ex dark mages who have changed their ways or no? The story for the voting of the new alliance leaders is up. Toveri Alliance: Convocation of Leaders. --Lady Komainu (talk) 02:23, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Nominations for wizard saints are closing in an hour. So if you could look over the nominations and send me the list of the eight mages you would like to vote for and send me that list, that would be awesome. Figured it would take a week or so to get everyones vote in, so no rush. -Lady Komainu (talk) 22:51, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Hey there stranger, just wanted to let you know that I am removing your guild from the alliance due to the relative inactivity. Should you ever return to the wiki and take on a more active role with your guild I will let it back in the alliance. Hope you have a good one! --Lady Komainu (talk) 00:43, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Anansi Depree Here is a link to my character and what I have so far if you want to take a look. http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Anansi_Dupre%C3%A8 Sorrow Ocean I am wandering if I could have a character called Ector Esclabor be a unofficial member, mainly that he's the bartender or whatever, ya know?